legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Player Slang
Player Slang is an unofficial term for any language used in a video game that is not usually spoken in real life. Player slang has a large role in LEGO Universe, as the Chat Filter is highly restrictive due to a large white list. Player slang differs between servers and players, and as a result, new terms are constantly coined. Drops Drops are treasure items found on enemies after they have been defeated. They can be anything from power-ups to equipment, bricks, models, tokens, and/or coins. Rare items are usually the most prized. Farming Farming, also known as grinding, is player slang for the action of constantly and repeatedly smashing enemies to gain rewards, Faction Tokens, or reputation. When farming, players usually find a "base" or "camp", any spot where there are many enemies (usually away from other players), and continue to battle there until they have found the item(s) that they were looking for, or completed the achievement(s) to get reward(s). Players can farm basically anywhere that there are enemies in-game, and usually go to places where the best loot comes from. Best Places to Farm The best places to farm in-game are based on each player's personal preference, but the following have been some of the most popular: *Brig Rock (Gnarled Forest) *Battle of Nimbus Station (Nimbus Station) *Mantis Rock (Forbidden Valley) *Paradox Refinery (Forbidden Valley) *Dragon Den (Forbidden Valley) *Sentinel Point Zeta (Crux Prime) *Caldera Mar (Crux Prime) Kill Stealing Kill Stealing is when one player attacks an enemy and has another player kill the enemy, which gives the loot to the first player. This practice is normally looked down upon by most other players, and can result in the kill stealer being reported. This can be easily avoided by watching carefully when in crowds (to make sure you've made the first hit), or by joining into teams so everyone gets a share of the treasure. If you haven't made the first hit, stop attacking and pick a different target. Spawning Spawning is the term players use to describe resetting of enemies. If enemies did not spawn and respawn, the battlefield would quickly be empty. Spawning allows for farming, and general battle for those not doing so. Spawning of enemies occurs in a few different ways: popping up out of the ground, walking out of crypts, walking out of caves and just randomly appearing. Stromlings dig themselves out of the ground, as do Spiderlings, Horsemen walk out of crypts, Stromling Admirals walk out of caves, and generally all other enemies randomly appear. Players also respawn after being smashed, but this is generally known as being "rebuilt". Spawning can also refer to the Mythrans ability to create NPCs, models, enemies, and more in-game through the use of macro codes. World Nicknames While chatting with friends, many players tend to avoid typing world names such as "Avant Gardens", or "Club Station Alpha", and instead replace them with abbreviations. A list of commonly used abbreviations follows: *Avant Gardens: AG *Nimbus Station: NS *Gnarled Forest: GF *Forbidden Valley: FV *Club Station Alpha: Lego Club *Starbase 3001: Starbase *Crux Prime: Crux (CP was not allowed in chat) *Properties: AG, NS, GF, or FV prop *The Battle of Nimbus Station: BoNS *Nexus Tower: NxT (NeXus Tower), or TON (Tower Of Nexus) (NT was not allowed in chat) *Ninjago Monastery: Ninjago Numbers Because of the white list placed on the Chat, many players use alternative spellings or words to represent numbers when chatting or trading. Some common terms are: *Zero - zero, oh *One - one *Two - too, to *Three - tree, thee, threew *Four - for, fore *Five - fif, ive, live, dive, hive, fives *Six - sticks, sicks, fix, sick, stix *Seven - even, evan, sen, se ven, heaven *Eight - ate, late, wait *Nine - mine, pine, nin, ine *Ten - tend, tin, tent, zen, den, hen *Eleven - il even, elven, eIeven (Capital i) *Twelve - wheel ve, tweIve (Capital i) *Twenty - twin ty *Thirty - birdy *Fifty - nifty *Two digit numbers - number zero, number tea, number ty *Hundred - hundred *Thousand - thousand, grand, k Item Slang Terms for items in game: *'Faction Gear' - Faction Specialty Kits *'Bat Gear' - Bat Lord Specialty Kit *'Bot Gear' - Explorien Bot Specialty Kit *'Jester Gear' - Mosaic Jester Specialty Kit *'Rares' - High diamond rating items *'Elites' - 3+3+3 damage weapons *'Costumes' - custom outfit sets Other Important Terms *'Spam' - A message to everyone or a series of nonsense messages, which are considered in poor taste. *'NPC' - "Non-player Character", any Minifigure in the game not controlled by another player, such as Sky Lane. *'lag' - a term for the loss of framerate in a game, or in layman's terms, the player's game is slowing down and images are becoming choppy *'AFK' - "A'way '''F'rom 'K'eyboard", the player will not be active and won't respond *'''BRB - "B'e '''R'ight 'B'ack", the player will be temporarily unavailable *'''BBL - "B'e '''B'ack 'L'ater", the player will leave and return later *'CYA '- A misspelling of "See You Around" *'''SYS or SYA '- "See you soon" or "See you around" *'GTG - "G'ot '''T'o 'G'o", the player must leave *'''IMO or IMHO - "I'n '''M'y 'O'pinion" or "'I'n 'M'y 'H'onest/'H'''umble '''O'pinion" *'''Owned/'owning'/'ownage/pwnd/pwned' - complete and utter victory. (i.e. I owned Roo Morgg) *'LOL' - "L'augh '''O'ut 'L'oud" *'''ROFL (Or ROTFL) - "R'olling '''O'n 'T'he F'loor, '''L'auging" *'ATM' - "A't '''T'he 'M'oment" *'''Dced - "Disconnected" *'NVM' - Never Mind *'OoB ' - Out of Bounds. Sometimes called Infinite Plains. Refers to any area that is not in the normal path. (i.e. underneath a world or on top of structures). *'Butter' or Butterfly - A term referring to Butterscorch Category:Gameplay Category:Community